


Different Path

by Starofwinter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Gen, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Klaus' big mouth saves the world.





	Different Path

“And why should we listen to you again?” Klaus asks, looking up at Luther, “Seriously.  We’re all grownups now, Luther. You’re not Number One anymore.” There’s something harder about him now, sharper than ever - maybe it’s the sobriety, maybe it’s something else, but he isn't holding back. 

“Because we  _ can’t _ let her out.  She’s  _ dangerous _ .  You saw what she did to Alli-”  He shuts up when Allison shoves the notepad at him again, glaring before she crosses her arms. 

“You know, I liked you a lot better before you got laid.”  Klaus doesn’t know why he says it, but the stunned silence that follows is certainly nicer than Luther’s superiority complex.  Allison goes still, and he winces at the look on her face. She turns and walks away, and like the lovestruck puppy - puppymonkey?  Was that a thing? - he is, Luther follows, leaving everyone else behind.

“Good job,” Ben says, “Not what I would have done, but it worked.”

Klaus beams at the praise before he presses a hand to the glass, giving Vanya a nod and a smile.  “C’mon, Dee, give me a hand here.”

Between them, they manage to get the door open, and Vanya rushes out - Klaus catches her, shushing her as he holds her.  “Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m sorry-” he says, petting her like he would a scared animal, “You’re okay.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, “I’m so sorry, please don’t leave me in there, I can’t-”

“Nobody’s going to put you in there again, I promise,” Diego says, “Things are going to be different from now on.”  There’s hesitance written all over his face, but his voice is firm. 

“I didn’t mean to- I didn’t want to hurt anyone-”

Klaus shushes her again.  “We know. You’re our sister,” he says, and Vanya bursts into a fresh round of tears, “We’ve gotta stick together, huh?”  He smiles, wiping her tears. “Come on, I need a drink, and we should probably get out of the house, I don’t want to know what Beauty and the Beast's makeup sex is like.”  He mock shudders, and it pulls a small, watery giggle from Vanya. Diego just shakes his head at them, and follows them out. They’ll have to deal with all of the fallout from this, but for now, they’ll take what they can get.


End file.
